


Even Told The Golden Daffodils

by cellis3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1950's!AU, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Drive-In, Harry drives a thunderbird, Harry runs track, I hope, I never have much dialogue in my stories, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Song fic, Voyeurism, a lot of 50's music and some marilyn monroe, again?? you say, bc that's my dream car, but none of you are from the 50's anyways, kind of??, my research on 50's drive-ins isn't super extensive, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellis3/pseuds/cellis3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lifts his face up to watch Harry lips still turned up in that same gentle smile, the indents of his dimples throwing shadows across his cheeks. Louis leans in to kiss the right one, lips lingering to feel Harry’s smile widen noticeably, his free hand coming up to play with the hair’s on the back of Louis’ neck. </p><p>or</p><p>1950's!AU where they go see the new Marilyn Monroe film at the drive-in and get a bit cozy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Told The Golden Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Harry runs track! Again! I don't know why this is a thing I swear it's not on purpose. This can be kind of seen as a Grease type AU thing, but not really?? The entire thing takes place in their car at a drive-in and there's a lot of music bc I love music and the 50's had some great music so.
> 
> I don't own One Direction nor do I own these boys or anything like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this bc I wrote it in like two hours when I should've been studying la la la.

The opening notes of The Crew Cuts’ “Sh Boom Sh Boom” crackle through the car’s speakers as Harry pulls the Thunderbird into a parking spot. The car isn't even on sale to the public yet, but of course Harry has it already. It was his father’s gift to him for getting first place at the last track meet for 400-metre sprint and unlike other parents who'd stick to a dinner out or maybe an allowance raise, Mr. Styles can afford _much_ more. The school was ripe with gossip and rumours for weeks afterward on whether Harry was actually the fastest runner or if his father had paid off all the other contestants, which is understandable to anyone that’s seen Harry stumbling down the hallway at school. Louis knows better of course, knows that once he has the proper footwear and mindset, Harry runs like a horse. And not a baby one learning to walk. He's like a stallion, or something. A fast one.

“Which film is it again?” Harry asks fiddling with the radio to try and get better reception. Louis slaps his hand away before he loses the song entirely, sliding down in his seat to prop his sneakered feet on the dashboard. Harry struggles to keep the grimace off of his face because it sure as hell will not be Louis cleaning the dirt stains off the car’s shiny red interior.

“I’ve reminded you at least ten times this week, H,” Louis sighs, “It’s the new Marilyn Monroe film where her fiancé’s a dick and she ends up falling for this criminal who’s kid she’s been taking care of for years or something. I don’t know, Liam brought Sophia here last week to see it and apparently it’s pretty good.”

Liam had actually told Louis that “River Of No Return” was so boring Sophia had fallen asleep on him and the boy finally got the courage to kiss her. Not that Louis and Harry haven’t kissed yet, but where better than a crowded drive-in on a Friday night with Marilyn strutting on screen in a sexy dancing outfit.

Harry hums before reaching over and scratching his nails over Louis' knee where the hole in his pants was beginning to grow. The boy really needed some new jeans, but refused whenever Harry offered to get him a new pair. He’s probably had these blue ones since the eighth grade and has some sort of sentimental attachment to them.

The lights in the outdoor theatre dim as the welcome message starts playing on the screen, Harry reaching over to turn down the radio. Louis and Harry have been to so many of these they can recite the video by heart, which is exactly what they do.

“Good evening folks, and a hearty welcome to our drive-in theatre,” Louis starts, lowering his voice significantly. “We’ve a wonderful evening’s entertainment lined up for you, one that will provide several hours of pleasurable relaxation and diversion for you and your family.”

Harry lets out a bark of laughter, squeezing Louis’ knee as he slides down lower in his seat to get more comfortable. Harry can’t remember any of the film’s they’ve watched here together, but he can remember Louis there every time. He knows Louis loves going out together whether it’s to the diner or a baseball game and even if Harry's exhausted from a meet or from a week working for his father, he would never miss out on seeing Louis this happy.

When he tunes back in to the welcome message, Louis is still imitating the speaker that is now advertising the refreshment center.

“You’ll love the tasty array of snacks we have to offer, so will the youngsters.”

Harry joins in on the next line that always manages to crack them up no matter how many times they hear it.

“Everything is quality and mm mmmm, so good.” The two boys collapse into a fit of giggles, Harry leaning over to press his forehead into Louis’ sweater. It’s actually Harry’s track team sweater, the “Smethport 17” on the front faded from years of wear. 

Louis presses his head against Harry’s, bringing his hand up to tangle with his boyfriend’s right one on his knee. When the video announces the line “a gay and pleasant evening for all” the boys start laughing again, getting comfortable in their seats.

Harry breathes in the scent of Louis on his sweater, not even bothered by the scuffmarks now present on the dashboard of his new car. His father is going to throw a fit, but Harry couldn’t care less. Just another thing to remind him of Louis.

Louis takes a deep breathe in, opening his mouth like he wants to say something before rethinking and shutting it quickly. Harry lifts his head to send the boy a curious look, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“What is it?” he mumbles, chin resting on Louis’ shoulder.

The older boy turns his head to look at Harry, eyes roaming over his face slowly like he hasn’t already memorised all the lines and creases of it. Smiling, Louis leans in to rub the tips of their noses together before breathing out, “Nothing”.

Harry closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Louis’. After a few seconds, the boys turn their faces to the screen, still tangled up on the front bench, Harry’s body stretched across from his to Louis’.

After about ten minutes of the film, Harry gets bored and starts drawing patterns on Louis’ thigh with his fingers. He writes out their names, draws little stick figures holding hands, tiny hearts and stars starting at the knee all the way down to where Louis’ thigh meets his hip. Harry can hear his boyfriend’s breathing pick up after a while, sure that neither of them are very invested in the film anymore.

Harry stretched his head up slightly so his mouth can reach where the track sweater gapes around Louis’ neck. He starts pressing light kisses along the skin there, making his way closer to Louis’ jaw each time. Harry takes his time, continuing to draw little circles and triangles on Louis’ clothed thigh, which now twitched under his touch.

When he reaches Louis’ jaw, Harry lifts his free hand and tilts the boy’s face towards his by his chin so he can kiss the corner of his mouth softly. When Harry plants a gentle open mouth kiss on Louis’ bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth slightly, the boy opens his own a bit, as if granting permission for entry.

At this, Harry slips his tongue inside slowly, meeting Louis’ softly as they danced around each other. Louis brings his right hand up to brush Harry’s curls away from where they had fallen onto his face, keeping it there scratching his scalp lightly. Harry makes a small sound of content, crawling forward just enough so that he's more in Louis' seat than his own. They continue to kiss like this, wrapped up in each other as Marilyn Monroe and Robert Mitchum bicker on the big screen.

When there is a large bang in the film, Harry slips his left hand from it’s place on Louis’ knee to the inside of his thigh, continuing to trace patterns there. Both of the boys are breathing heavily, hands touching each other wherever they can. Harry brings his hand up a little higher, fingers now brushing the familiar bulge in Louis’ jeans. The boy lets out a few quiet whimpers into the kiss, tightening his hold of the boy's curly hair in anticipation.

After a bit of fiddling, Harry manages to unzip the front of Louis’ jeans, slipping his hand underneath slyly. When he gets a grasp of Louis’ hard-on, the whimpers turn into a gasp, the boy now breathing heavily into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“This ok, Lou?” Harry asks, stilling his hand. He takes in how Louis looks right now, sitting folded up in Harry's new car in Harry's track sweater, hair ruffled and lips red from kissing.

Louis’ nods jerkily, lifting his hips up slightly in desperation. Harry’s lips twitch into a smirk, hand starting to move again over Louis’ underwear. After a few moments of squeezing and tugging, Louis lets his head fall back against the headrest, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Harry checks the time and sees that it’s almost intermission and people will start leaving their cars soon to walk over to the refreshment stand. There will be plenty of people passing by their car, curious eyes taking in the new vehicle. Harry doesn’t want anyone to see what they're doing, so he grabs the blanket from the back seat with his free hand and shakes it out onto his lap, all the while continuing stroking Louis.

Harry takes his hand away for a second, lifting the waistband of the underwear before slipping his hand underneath to get a hold of Louis’ again. The skin on skin contact is a surprise and Louis’ opens his eyes with a gasp, looking down to where Harry is now face level with his groin.

“Harry,” he pants out in confusion. The curly haired boy simply looks up at him, licking his lips before bringing his face to Louis’ bulge. Harry pulls down the underwear, breathing heavily on the fully erect penis in his hand. The pink head is shiny with precome, veins popping out along the length. Harry tentatively licks the head, Louis’ panting above him. The sounds of the movie quiet down signalling the start of the intermission, also signalling the start of people leaving their cars. Quickly, Harry picks up the blanket and hands it to Louis who unfolds it and throws it over the boy in his lap. Once his head and torso is covered up, Louis looks up toward the screen where there now plays an advertisement for Castleberry’s barbeque sandwiches, hands caressing a set of buns before placing some meat between them. Louis would never forgive himself if he got turned on by a pork sandwich, so he looks down the where he knows Harry is under the blanket, wet mouth sucking on the tip of his cock.

Louis looks up again to see a group of girls giggle past them, their dates following behind admiring Harry’s car. One of them stops to tap on the hood of the car, looking up and sending Louis’ a thumbs-up. He weakly returns it before dropping his hand to Harry’s covered head when the boy starts sucking lightly. When the coast is clear, Louis lets out a low groan, his head falling back against the headrest again.

“H, stop fucking teasing.” Louis moans, hand pressing down on Harry’s head just enough for the boy to get the message. Harry starts bobbing his head up and down, low enough for Louis to feel the back of his throat. “Holy shit, Harry, fuck.”

The boy moans around Louis’ cock, sending vibrations through the length. Louis is now grunting and whimpering continuously, eyelids fluttering as “Make Love To Me” by Jo Stafford croons through the speakers silently. Most of the people have left their cars in favour of the refreshment center, others staying in their seats and chatting quietly or participating in activities similar to Harry and Louis. It’s known that drive-ins are the home of car sex and casual hook-ups, everyone taking the proper etiquette to not get noticed or carried away in public. They all have semi-public sex, they’re just classy about it.

Harry continues to suck on Louis steadily, one hand wrapped around the base, the other holding onto Louis’ thigh. The boy pulls back just enough to swirl his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and tasting the familiar taste that is Louis. It’s ridiculous how normal all of this is to Harry. The soft smell of the blanket, washed in the same detergent Louis washes his shirts in, the voice of Frank Sinatra serenading them from the car’s speakers with “Young At Heart”, the sound of Louis’ gasps and moans getting louder and more frequent as they always do when he’s close.

“H-Harry,” he barely gets out, both hands now on the blanket above the boy’s head. Disliking not seeing his face, Louis tears the blanket off his head, leaving it draping over his shoulders. Harry looks up to Louis with a frown, which quickly turns into a smirk when he sees how wrecked Louis looks.

He has a flush running down from his forehead to his chest, lips bitten red and eyes hooded as they watch Harry bob faster up and down his length, hand twisting around the base.

Louis places his fingers in the hollow of Harry’s left cheek, trembling slightly as he nears his climax. Harry lifts his hand from Louis’ thigh, twisting it around to grab onto Louis’ fingers and squeeze them. He blinks his eyes slowly as he goes down all the way, brushing his nose against the hairs at the base before lifting back up to suck on the head. Harry repeats this three times, Louis’ choked off moans getting louder and more desperate each time. His fingers squeeze Harry’s hand, Louis’ right holding onto the side of the car.

He lets out a final whimper before shooting off in Harry’s throat, tightening his fingers so much he fears breaking his boyfriend’s hand in the process. Harry swallows around him, squeezing Louis’ hand just as tightly in return. When Louis’ done, Harry pulls off and places a soft kiss to the tip, hearing Louis’ inhale sharply before sighing and dropping their fingers.

Louis sits with his eyes closed and head tossed back, limp cock lying on his thigh, chest heaving with his loud breathes. Harry tucks him back in gently, careful not to touch the sensitive head. He leans in to Louis’ face, planting a kiss on the boy’s cheek before shuffling back to his seat.

Intermission is almost over and they haven’t watched the majority of the first half, so Harry reasons they should just leave and head on home. They could sleep in the hammock in Harry’s backyard like they do most nights during the summer, wrapped up in his duvet, watching the stars light up the sky.

Once they’re out of the drive-in, “Secret Love” by Doris Day starts to play on the radio, rousing Louis’ from his post-coital daze. He breathes in deeply, turning his head to look over at his boyfriend.

Harry is smiling out at the road, one hand on the wheel while the other rests on the bench space between them. Louis scoots over until their sides are touching, lifting Harry’s right arm to tuck himself underneath it. Louis shuffles his body until he’s comfortable, yet not getting in the way of the wheel or pedals so as not to get into another almost accident (that one time was completely not Louis’ doing at all. It’s not his fault he didn’t know Harry was that ticklish under his knee).

Harry tilts his head down, kissing the top of Louis’ before resting his ear on Louis’ hair. They drive in silence, Doris Day crooning in the background as Smethport passes them by.

They’ve had conversations of what will happen after graduation, whether Harry will continue working for his father or if he’ll go off to college in Philadelphia; whether Louis will stay home to help his mom with the girls or join Harry in the big city. Either way, the future always has them together, wherever they are. Louis can’t imagine a life without Harry being his, without the warm presence of his boy by his side.

Louis lifts his face up to watch Harry lips still turned up in that same gentle smile, the indents of his dimples throwing shadows across his cheeks. Louis leans in to kiss the right one, lips lingering to feel Harry’s smile widen noticeably, his free hand coming up to play with the hair’s on the back of Louis’ neck.

The rest of the drive passes by slowly, suspending them in a moment of warmth and comfort, all worries of the future far from their minds.

_Once I had a secret love_  
_That lived within the heart of me_  
_All too soon my secret love_  
_Became impatient to be free_

_So I told a friendly star_  
_The way that dreamers often do_  
_Just how wonderful you are_  
_And why I am so in love with you_

_Now I shout it from the highest hills_  
_Even told the golden daffodils_  
_At last my heart's an open door_  
_And my secret love's no secret anymore_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (kind) comments!! Because you're all lovely beautiful people!!!!!


End file.
